Black in Time
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Starting in Season 2, Suo is transported back to Li's time by none other than Amber! Will Suo be able to piece together how the Black Reaper she knew came to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm seriously considering a small "Dusty Series" where I place all my old, terrible, and very very unfinished fanfics. I know it's cruel, but what good are they in my folder? **

**Thanks for clicking, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Black in Time**

**Part1: An Amber Visit**

Suo woke up early in her sleeping bag that was in the giant tub. July was still asleep next to her, and, peering out of the fogged glass door, Hei was already out. Not to wake up her companions, Suo carefully got out of the tub and opened the bathroom door. Mao was sleeping peacefully on the coach, his wings folded comfortably under him. If only she could relax as well, but she had a mission. Suo quickly went to the refrigerator to get some extra leftover food. She knew that Hei could be back at any minute, ready to spring a surprise training attack on her. She might as well eat something to build up her strength while she had the chance.

Suddenly there was a distinct knock on the door. Mao's head perked up instantly. A reflex from being on the run for so long. He instantly spotted Suo cramming a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Suo, check to see who it is." Mao whispered urgently.

After swallowing, Suo obediently got up and timidly checked through the peephole. Outside was not what she expected. It was just a teenage girl with a cap that said BY on it, that covered her blond hair. The girl smiled up at Suo with beautiful amber eyes.

"Mao, I don't know who it is! There's this girl out here with blond hair and a baseball cap on-" Suo reported to the flying squirrel.

"Hi, it's Amber! Can't I come in?" Amber asked on the other side of the door.

"AMBER!-" Mao exclaimed loudly. How was it possible? Then again, Amber was pretty extraordinary.

Who's Amber? Suo thought.

"Let her in, Suo!" Mao commanded decidedly. Hei might be on good terms with her, but Hei was a little unpredictable these days. Besides, where there's Amber, there's trouble, and Hei certainly didn't need that right now.

Suo let Amber in as instructed. She was wearing a soft pink dress and had a feather necklace on.

"Hey Mao!" greeted Amber excitedly. "I can't say I like your new body better, but you do look good considering everything!" Her attention then shifted to Suo. "Hi! My name's Amber and I am a good friend of Mao and Hei! I'm very pleased to meet you Suo!"

"Um, Amber, is there any reason why you're here? We thought you died during the Hell's Gate incident!" Mao asked.

"Oh, then my future me must have sacrificed myself... Yes, I'm here for a very important mission. Suo, I'd like you to come with me back in time. It's not exactly essential for your future, but you have given Hei companionship and for that I wanted to give you a gift."

A gift? How did Amber know Hei? Companionship? Hei was a drunken bastard who killed her father; well then again it was only a copy. But somehow... Hei was oddly very important to her, she just couldn't explain it.

"Where will you be taking her?" asked Mao, who knew that a gift meant something that had to do with time.

"I thought I'd show Suo what Hei was really like- the Hei I love. Hmmm, many different scenes from the past. Yes, that's what I'll show Suo." Amber clapped her hands together. What? It sounded like she was going to time travel! Wait, she probably was, after all she WAS a friend of Hei and Mao. A contractor.

"Wait! Aren't I needed here? Hei will be furious with me if I'm not here when he returns!" Suo screamed looking at both Amber and Mao. Admittedly, she was intrigued by this girl, and whatever her gift was, but Hei would probably slap her a lot if she went. Amber frowned at Suo's reaction- Yin's incapacitated state had hit him hard, as she knew it would. But had it altered him that much that Suo would be slightly scared to not be there? Amber was determined to show Suo the truth.

"Come with me Suo, you'll be returned back, I promise. And I'll take care of Hei. Deal?"

Glancing at Mao, Suo nodded.

Amber's body glowed blue and her eyes red. Holding Suo's hand, Amber was able to use her power to send them both back in time. When the world finally stopped spinning, Suo looked around her. It was around noon in Tokyo, and Hell's Gate was looming ominously over the horizon, in one piece. This was where Hei used to live! Did he have something to do with the Gate? Who was she kidding? Of course he did.

Suo took a second to have a look at her surroundings. Currently, they seemed to be on a sidewalk directly in front of the Home Run Noodle House. Amber pulled on Suo's hand lightly.

"Suo, I'm going to introduce you to Hei, Yin, and Mao ok? Have fun; just don't talk about the future, ok?" Amber warned. Her voice was smaller, and glancing over, Amber looked only 13 years old. Her price! Suo nodded. "Right! So let's go see Mao!"

Amber dragged Suo behind the Noodle house, and into a small playground.

"Good bye, Hernandez!" waved a girl with two brown braids and an apron on. She smiled one last time at Hernandez before she scampered back inside. Suo looked at where Hernandez the black cat was eating cat food in a dish. Click, her mind pieced itself together- Mao!

"Mao, how nice to see you here!" Amber smiled. Mao looked up startled, that was Amber's voice. He finished chewing his food before speaking.

"Amber?" Mao then looked at Suo with large purple eyes. "Who's this?" Mao asked very curious. Amber smiled again.

"This is my good friend, Suo! Um, Mao, I have a lot of errands to do this week, so I was hoping you guys could keep an eye on her!" Amber said. Mao thought about it, and nodded. This little side job wouldn't hinder him from spying; he'd have Hei to deal with her.

"Hi, Hernandez!" interjected Suo, trying to play dumb.

"Call me Mao!" He said with a flick of his black tail. Yup, this body definitely fit his codename better. "So …what's …up Suo?" Mao asked in between bites.

"I was just here with-" Suo suddenly realized that Amber had disappeared. "Well, uh, anyway, how are you?"

"Good. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Amber?" Mao asked.

"Well, we just bumped into each other one day and became instant friends!" Too true, thought Suo.

Mao nodded in understanding: Amber did seem to just pop up, and she was easy to befriend, if she didn't have to kill you.

"Suo, I have some jobs to do for the Syndicate. If you don't mind, I'll drop you off at a friend of mine's. Come on!" Mao led the way back to the front of the restaurant, Suo following suit. The Syndicate? Strange name...

Mao continued walking until they stopped in front of a children's park.

"Suo, wait here a moment." Mao commanded, before he trotted off in the direction of the apartment buildings.

**Hei.**

"Hei!"

Hei turned in his green raincoat to see Mao at his window. His face turned from Li's ignorant one, to the serious face of the Black Reaper. Hei quickly went to open the before the crazy landlady came to beat him to a pulp. Was something the matter with Yin?

"What is it Mao? Does Huang want us?" Hei inquired.

Mao shook his head. "No, Amber showed up with a girl, Suo. She needs us to babysit her for a week. I just left her at the park. I'm off to tell Yin, as if she doesn't already know..."

Hei looked out of his window to see a girl with flame colored hair sitting in the park's swing. Suo... what was he going to do? Pose as Li? Say he's Hei? Well, she already met Mao, not to mention Amber, so it's not like he needed to keep it a secret. Decidedly he walked down as Hei in Li clothing.

**Suo.**

When Mao didn't come back, Suo glanced nervously back at the apartments. Out of the darkness, Suo spotted someone walking towards her. Was it Hei? As he approached, Suo could make out a green jacket and shortish black hair. His eyes were a friendly midnight blue. It was Hei! And he was, dare she even think it, cute? Hei smiled Li's trademark smile as he approached her and raised a hand in greeting. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Hello, Suo. It's nice to meet you! My name's Li Shengshun." Li? How many codenames did he have? Fine, she'd play along.

"Ok, Li!" Suo responded. She'd ask him about his name another time. Suo was still kind of worried he might get angry or lash out or something, but she had to remember that this Hei, this Li, was a different person.

Hei smiled, he'd tell her his real name later, but for now it would only confuse her.

"I have off from work for a while, so how about we get something to eat?" Hei offered. It was true, Huang hadn't called him yet. Just then, his stomach let off a loud growl. Hei just laughed nervously. Suo was used to that sound, so she instantly knew it was his stomach and not some distant earthquake.

"Sure, it sounds like you need it!" Suo giggled. Who was this person? Who was Li?

Hei and Suo were on their way to the Noodle House, when Hei spotted Yin's specter in a puddle. Slightly panicked, he decided to check things out.

"Suo, I need to stop off at the tobacco shop for just a moment"

Hei said abruptly.

"You smoke!?" Suo blurted. So he started as a smoker and then became a drinker... and just when she started to like this new 'Li'.

"No, no!" exclaimed Hei in embarrassment. "I have a friend named Yin who runs the stand. I need to talk to her for a minute."

Yin... why was the name so familiar? Then it hit her- IZANAMI! So she was going to meet the prophesized doll. At least he didn't smoke...

Hei brought Suo closer to the Tobacco window. Inside, Suo could see a pretty lady wearing a purple dress. Her eyes stared at Li intensely, yet distant at the same time.

"Hei." She smiled.

"What is it? Why'd you send your specter?" Hei asked calmly. It was odd, Suo didn't see Li yell or hit anything once. What had happened to him to make him change?

"There's going to be a package exchange in the Home Run Noodle House. Huang needs you to get it, it's in a box." Yin said in a monotone. "Take this." Yin passed a tobacco box to Hei; he opened it and put the earpiece in his ear before nodded. "Thanks Yin. Oh this is Suo!" Hei had almost forgotten Suo in the midst of a potential threat to Yin.

"Suo, my name's Yin." Yin said turning her head to Suo. Suo smiled. This was Yin; Izanami that Hei had stopped her from killing in the future.

"It's nice to meet you Yin." She nodded.

Hei let the two have a brief exchange, but he did need to get and secure a package.

"Suo," he said gently. She turned around. "We need to go."

"Bye. The package arrives in 10 minutes." Yin reminded them.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the grammer and various other faults ^_^;**

**Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black in Time CH2**

**A/N- Hello guys! I've had a less than wonderful day, but hopefully I'll get a nice review or two? ;)**

**I hope you guys like it- I'm not too comfortable writing Suo, but as an outsider looking in, she really is the perfect character. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Noodle Shop.**

"Li, how much do you eat?!" asked Suo as Hei wolfed down his 10th bowl of ramen. Suo finished her second and was looking at Hei in amazement and surprise. Wow, Hei didn't eat this much, ever!

"Heh... I get really hungry." He replied nervously. The door opened again, and in came a short man in a hat who sat down with a tall man. The two made eye contact and nodded briefly. Hei watched this from a distance, and Suo noticed as well.

"Suo, stay here, and lay low." Hei whispered. He then walked calmly out.

2 minutes later.

The power mysteriously flickered out. The light bulbs buzzed off until the room was entirely pitch black.

"Papa! Let's go get the backup generator!" The braid girl called. He father followed her out of the Restaurant. Finally being able to speak freely, and not realizing Suo was there, the tall man let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dam, he found us! Give me the package!"

"Not until you give me the money!" Came the gruff reply.

Suddenly a wire zipped out of the darkness to wrap around the short man's neck. The small room was illuminated in the electrifying light.

"Hand over the package." demanded Hei in a deathly serious calm voice. So this was what Hei was like in action. Suo thought it was so much more effective than slapping...

The tall man shook his head. "Not until I get my money." Stupid man. Suo and Hei thought. He was electrocuted in a minute. Hei reached into the tall man's jacket and found a small white box.

The power suddenly turned back on. Suo was surprised that Hei wasn't wearing his mask, but understood that he didn't really need one in the dark.

"Whew! Some power outage, huh, dad!" The girl cried once back inside. "Hey, where'd Li and that girl go?"

Outside, Li and Suo headed towards the park where Suo was before. Huang was waiting already for them, smoke puffing out from his cigar.

"Here." Hei said as he handed Huang the box. Huang nodded swiftly and motioned for Hei to sit down. Suo followed Hei and sat down next to him on the circular bench. That's when she realized that Yin and Mao were there too.

"Who's this?" Huang asked not too politely.

"Huang, this is Suo. She's in on it." Mao said from the stairs.

"Well I can see that!" Huang screamed. Hei grimaced, he hoped Huang would just go with the flow, but as always Huang disliked anything with the potential to distract Hei from missions. Unfortunately, that was almost everything.

"I'm a contractor." spoke up Suo. This made everyone look at her in some surprise. Everyone, except Yin, who must have known all along. Sadness played on Hei's face, in contrast to Huang's delight.

"You are then? What's your power and price?" Hei asked.

"Yes, really. My ability is to shoot a giant gun. I don't have a price." Suo said. Huang's smile was wiped clean off.

"I can shoot a giant gun too, but I ain't no contractor!" Huang protested stubbornly. Hmm, this wasn't going well...

"I'll show you."

Suo started to turn blue and a bright light started to come from her. The next moment, Suo had a 10 foot gun in her hand. The likes of which were never seen before.

"So can we all agree Suo's a contractor?" Hei asked a dumbfounded Huang. He nodded in awe. Yin still looked distant.

"Suo, my name is really Hei. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I figured you already had a busy enough day." Hei told her when they reached his apartment. Finally! Suo thought, I can call him by his name! "But don't mention it in public, understand?" Suo nodded. They both walked into Hei's empty apartment.

"It's kind of bare." Suo stated.

Hei nodded.

"I'll go get some mattresses." Minutes later, 2 futons were laid out on the bare wooden floor. Hei opened the closet to reveal a small pile of warm blankets. He handed a dark blue one to Suo.

Wow, this Hei is so much nicer!

"It's not much, but it'll keep you warm, trust me." Hei told her. Suo nodded already halfway to sleep. If she opened her eyes would everything go back to the way it was? She hoped it wouldn't.

The sun's rays filtered into the kitchen as Li was busy preparing rice and vegetables for breakfast. The whole apartment was filled with the delicious aroma of the food. Suo awoke and stretched her arms before opening her emerald eyes. She hadn't had a good night sleep like that in years! That's when her nose picked up the strong scent of food- what was that wonderful smell? Suo instantly popped out of bed in her purple cotton pajamas and opened the bedroom door. In the main room was Li's futon with the blanket folded neatly on top. Heading towards the kitchen, Suo spotted Li making breakfast. Yin was at the kitchen table and Mao was on her lap. As she entered, everyone raised their heads.

"Good morning, Suo." Yin said dreamily. Mao nodded.

"Yeah, breakfast is almost done. How'd you sleep?" Li asked. Wow, the contrast of Li now, and what he became. She'd have to find out what caused that.

"That was the best night's sleep I've EVER had! By the way, where'd you learn to cook, Hei?"

Li flipped the pan twice more before pouring the vegetables onto the steaming white sticky rice.

"On the job," Hei replied serving everyone. "When you're working, you need to be able to cook for yourself." Suo blushed remembering the time she first made Hei the weed soup. The look on his face greatly offended her, until she tasted it herself. It was horrifying! Well let's just see how your cooking is. Suo thought. She put a spoonful in her mouth. What she tasted was better than what she was expecting. The flavored blended together so nicely with the sweet sauce coating the vegetables generously.

"This is the best!" Suo said looking at Hei in surprise.

"What were you expecting?" Mao asked, shoveling some salmon in his mouth.

"Well, uh, nothing this good. Can you teach me?" Suo asked Hei. Hei finished down his 7th bowl.

"Sure, I can't believe you like it so much." Hei said humbly.

After the group was well fed, Yin got up.

"Hei, Huang said to spend the day as Li. There's a contractor called CA-942 who's going to be poking his nose around here." Yin said.

"He's really skilled so don't go after him, we don't need you to get hurt. But you know what to do if you guys cross paths." Mao finished. The two then exited the apartment.

"I guess we have the day all to ourselves then." Hei said to Suo. "Would you like me to teach you how to cook?" Suo nodded eagerly. Ring! Hei's cell phone rung in the other room. Li smiled, "Just a minute, I have to take this call." Li walked over to where the phone rang, vibrating helplessly against the wooden desk. Suo was left waiting at the kitchen table. Hmm, perhaps she should get dressed, but all she had was last night's clothes! Perhaps she'd by some; she was staying a week after all.

"Oh, hello Misaki!" Li said with the type of naive bliss he injected into his Li voice. And this was Li when he was acting, Suo thought. How easily he could switch personas.

"Yes, you can come over any time! I have my niece over right now... Oh I don't mind at all!... Ok, see you then!" Hei clicked off the cell. Misaki was coming over to relax for a bit. Her boss sent her on some type of mandatory break from working too hard. But Misaki told Hei that it was because a super dangerous criminal was nearby and her father pulled some strings. So Section 4 was on CA-942's trail as well. MI6 was also told to hang back and just gather intel. That was why Misaki had come to babysit July for the day.

"Suo!" Hei called.

"Yeah?" Suo stuck her head out of the sliding door.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, but my friend Misaki is coming over, and her friend July. She works as a police officer that deals with contractors, so watch what you say. July's a doll, but he's your age. I hope you don't mind. I can still teach you how to cook though, if you still want to." Suo nodded.

"Of course I still do. And I don't mind at all." Inside though, Suo was doing major thinking. Misaki, wasn't she the one who gave her the meat buns? That Hei afterwards attempted to kill? And she used to be Hei's friend?

JULY! He was here too? Everything just fit so perfectly, they were all related to Hei's past. But something was missing. Something MAJOR was missing.

"Li, um, I think I need to go clothes shopping sometime. Can I go with your girlfriend?" Oh shit! She did not just phrase it like that. Looking up at Hei though soothed any misgivings Suo had about being slapped. Li's face was bright red. He was adorable! Perhaps she could wrestle the truth about Hei from Misaki when they went shopping...

"Uh, sure, I'll ask her for you." Hei said still blushing. Suo went to get changed.

Knock! Knock! Hei was dressed in his white button down shirt and jeans. He quickly went to get the door.

"Hi, Li! I'm sorry to drop in like this!" Misaki said. She was dressed in a red tank top and cargo pants. July was next to her in his coat.

"Oh no problem, I love spending time with you, Misaki! How are you, July?" Li asked. July smiled up at him, he knew that Li made Misaki happy.

"Good."

"This is Suo, my niece." Hei said introducing Suo. Misaki and July nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Suo smiled. She got to see July again!

"Come in," Hei invited them. "I was just about to show Suo how to cook. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Hei offered. Misaki grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like that!"

July and Suo went off into Suo's makeshift bedroom.

"Your name's Suo, right?" July asked in his calm voice. July had a nice feeling about this girl. Like she was his long lost friend. Suo nodded.

"Was she your sister?" Suo asked.

"No, she's a friend. I only have 3 friends, November 11, April, and Misaki." What was with the funny names? Wait, wasn't April her past neighbor that died from the Russian's contractors? Yes, and she was a contractor. Then this November 11 guy was also a contractor. They were a team such as Yin, Mao, Huang and Hei were.

"Have you known Li long?" Suo asked July.

"No, but Misaki has." More puzzle pieces...

"Suo! Would you like to help with lunch?" Hei called. Suo ran out of the room with July.

"Yeah. What do we do first?" Suo asked.

"First, we're going to be making meat buns. So start off by getting the dough ready."...

"This is delicious." July complimented taking a bite into his bun.

"You like it?" Misaki asked. July nodded.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking!" Suo smiled.

"Yes, it's excellent, Suo." Hei chimed in. Whoa! She actually earned a compliment from the Reaper! But this man was different from the bastard she left. Curiosity was eating her away. What happened to him?

"Misaki, I know you hate shopping, but if it's not too much, do you think you could take Suo around to get some clothes?" Hei asked in his bashful Li personality. Misaki blushed.

"I'd love to show you around, Suo!" Misaki said. "But I'm not sure if July wants to join us." July smiled sheepishly.

"I can spend the day with Hei," July stated. Hei nodded.

"Yeah, July and I could spend some time together as well."

"Bye Li!" Suo called.

"Thanks for lunch, and taking care of July. Bye!" Misaki said, before shutting the door to apartment 201 behind them.

"You like Misaki." July stated. Li raised his eyebrows dramatically in surprise.

"Well, eh..."

"It is okay, I do too. Is Suo really your niece? You do not look like her." July said. Hei nodded.

"Suo is the closest family I have." July seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Promise me something." July said. "Promise you'll protect them both, Suo and Misaki."

"Hai, I will." And with all his heart, Hei wished he could.

Misaki clicked her car keys to unlock the door to her blue sports car. Suo sat in front taking in her surroundings. This car was different than the one Misaki had taken her in the future.

"You know Hei really well." Suo said.

Misaki nodded while pressing gently on the gas pedal.

"Hai. I kept running into him before, but after spending some time together, we became friends."

What to ask now.

"Do you know the girl who runs the tobacco stand? She's Li's friend too."

Misaki almost slammed her foot on the breaks at the red light.

"He smokes!?" She asked, but was really a little jealous that Hei might have another close female friend.

"No, no! I was just wondering if you knew who he hangs out with." Suo said.

Misaki's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Actually, he's kind of a loner. I haven't met any of his friends or family before you." Misaki frowned sadly.

"Oh... Does Li drink? Sorry for all the questions, but I haven't seen Li in a very long time." Suo asked.

"I understand. It must be hard to be separated from each other. No, he doesn't drink or smoke. Not that I've seen. Oh, we're here!" Misaki said. The two ladies exited from the car and walked into the mall.

The glass walls clearly displayed the colorful merchandise within. Soon they approached the women's clothes section.

"HaHa! I remember coming here with Kanami and seeing Li holding a bra here! He was so adorable when he turned around and turned beet red." Misaki giggled. Li holding a bra? What! She had to get more details.

"What was he doing here?" Suo asked.

"Hmm, truthfully I don't know. He said he was helping out a friend get a present for his girlfriend." Misaki said reminiscing the moment. Suo would have to find out from someone else then, possibly in the future.

"This looks pretty." Suo said pointing to a light blue shirt with golden and silver stars on it. Misaki came over to see.

"Yes, I'm sure Li will like it too. He's always stargazing." Misaki said. Hei stargazed? Add that to the file of puzzles.

"The stars are all fake, though." Suo said.

"That's what I told him on our-" Misaki almost said 'date,' Not missed by Suo. Pull it together! You're not dating him yet even if you want to. "He seemed really mesmerized by them." Misaki finished. Now that she thought about it, it was as if Li knew the truth behind the stars, that each one represented a life. But that was absurd, this was innocent naive Li! Suo nodded. Even though the sky was taken over, the stars still processed a hold on Hei.

"If Li suddenly started to become a drunk, what would you think?" Suo asked.

"That would never happen, unless something catastrophic had occurred! But I'd think he needed a crutch to get by."

Misaki and Suo shopped around a bit more. Suo ended up buying some plain colorful t-shirts, and some jeans, as well as socks and underwear. They left at 4:00 pm.

Hei and July were busy at Hei's apartment. July liked Li, but Li had to be very careful around July. One slip, and MI6 and the police would be after him. But he was used to being in tighter spots, this one was more of a vacation.

"We're back!" Suo shouted upon entering the apartment with Misaki and her shopping bags. Hei eyed the many bags wearily and started to count out the money he owed Misaki. Hei passed her the yen which she took with a little resistance.

"July, come on. Sorry Li, Suo, but we have to get back now! It was nice meeting you, Suo!" Misaki said.

"Good bye." July said waving.

* * *

**A/N- Please Review, and also, if anyone's interested in adopting this little fic... :)**


	3. FINAL!

**A/N- Hello, and welcome to the third and final installment of Black in Time! I'm sorry to say it is short, but I wanted to post in anyway. :)**

* * *

**Scenes**

**5:00 pm**  
"What much did you get?" How many things did she buy?! Suo looked at her new clothes indifferently.

"Enough. It was fun with Misaki!" Suo said trying to change the subject.

"Good." Li said genuinely, taking the clothes' bags into Suo's makeshift bedroom.

"Hei, can I ask you something?" Hei nodded stepping back out from the room to sit across from Suo in the dining room floor. "Do you miss your family?"

"Yes, I've searched for my sister for a long time, but I finally found out from Amber that my sister, Pai was with me all along. I don't even remember my parents to tell you the truth. But right now my family is my team. I don't know what I'd do without them." Hei viewed his team as his family, and Yin was taken over by Izanami. Was Hei distraught over Yin the whole time? Hei looked deep in thought. He honestly wouldn't know what to do with himself if his Syndicate group got separated, killed or disappeared.

"Tell me about you, Suo. Do you have any close friends or family?"

"My brother was born a contractor, and my best friend became a contractor. But I made 3 new friends who are dolls and contractors, so they aren't all that bad." Suo told him. Hei nodded.

"I'll go get dinner started then." Hei walked into the kitchen. Suo went back into her room to look at her new clothes.

"Hi, Suo." Amber greeted inside of her bedroom.

"Amber! You just left me!" Suo whispered frantically.

"I know, sorry! But It's time to move on. I'd like to show you another scene from the past. You know about Heaven's War, right?" Suo nodded. Vaguely.  
"Then let's go." Amber took Suo's hand, transporting her to South America's battlefield..

* * *

Suo was dressed in all black, leggings and a long sleeved shirt. Amber was no where in sight, figures... Suo was in a dense forest of some sort, full of cries and screams of pain. Overhead, stars streamed down from the sky.  
Suddenly, someone shot past her followed by another chasing after.  
She decided to follow.

"I'm going to kill you now, Black Reaper!" the young man yelled glowing blue. Suo saw a younger, maybe 11 year old Hei, in a crater. Suo's heart felt for Hei-It was so unfair. This was real war. Hei looked up at the contractor mutinously. Just as the area exploded, Hei sent a wire to avoid the explosion. His reflexes were amazing. The contractor laughed heartily thinking he had finally killed the Reaper. However, the celebration didn't last long because a wire wrapped around his neck. Suo expected Hei to electrocute the man, but instead Hei just chocked him. He had a scared, but detached expression on his face as he terminated the contractor. Finally, not being able to take looking at it anymore, Hei hung him, using the tree branch as a pulley. The man stopped moving. Suo watched Hei breath in heavily. He appeared in a detached shock from what he had done. Perhaps Hei wasn't a contractor yet...

Soon, Hei was on the run again.  
"Pai! Pai!" He screamed. Who was Pai? thought Suo, running to keep up. "Pai!" They stopped at a large blue lake. It was full of dead contractors and humans, except for a single beautiful young girl dressed in navy blue. She killed them all? She turned around and smiled at Hei as she collapsed. Hei rushed to catch her. Pai.

"I made the stars fall, brother. Every one." she murmured before sleeping in her brother's arms. Hei looked up at the meteor shower, a deep sadness radiating off of him. He reached his hand to his sister's neck, waiting. Was he going to kill her? His own sister?

"Hei, it's over." A 17-year-old Amber said coming into view. Hei turned around while removing his hand. There was a tear streaming down his face. Suo's heart broke. She tore into the forest and started breaking down into silent tears.

"Suo, shall we go?" A 20-year-old-Amber asked beside Suo. She nodded. Anywhere but here… "I'm taking you to the time Hei saved Yin's life."

* * *

Amber's red eyes were the last thing Suo saw before hitting the Tokyo pavement once again. She was right outside of the park, and the team was having a meeting- everyone except for Yin.

"-Worse comes to worse, you kill Yin. Got me?" Huang shouted. Hei didn't flinch. Really he didn't move at all.

"And if you don't have the guts to do it, I will!" Huang added storming away. Suo knew that Yin had survived, but the threat was still menacing.

"Will you be able to, Hei?" Mao asked concerned.

"Why? She's only a doll." Hei answered in his aloof contractor voice.

"Then why did you save her back there?" Hei didn't answer, he just got up.

And the flash in his blue eyes...Suo's breath hitched, were those of the Black Reaper.


End file.
